


My Heart

by darkwriterff



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is waiting for Sonny to get off work, when he decides to sing a little love song</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

Sitting in the coffee-house, waiting for Sonny to get off work, Will decided to grab the guitar that sat down in the corner and play a few cords. He strummed and hummed to the music he was playing, unaware that he had caught the attention of all the guests.

**_I want to be the one_ **

**_I want to be your man_ **

**_I want to see your smile_ **

**_I just want you to know where I am_ **

He strummed and sang, with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, a slight smile on his lips as he sang this love song to the man of his dreams. He had so many feelings, emotions running through his mind, how could he put those feelings into thoughts?

**When things feel like it's tough**

**when things aren't what we want**

**you have to know that I'm the one**

**I just want you to know where I am.**

Will and Sonny had already been through so many difficult times with each other, and somehow came out on top. He wanted Sonny to know that no matter what, he wanted to stand by his side. Sonny walked around the counter and stopped in front of the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and was so amazed that this man was singing this song for him. He lifted his hand and wiped a stray strand of hair out of Will's crystal blue eyes, and leaned in for a gentle kiss on his temple. Will never skipped a beat, continuing to strum the guitar and pick through words to make this song perfect.

**When times are good and bad**

**when hearts aren't always there**

**when people who say they will, but aren't,**

**I just want you to know that I am.**

Will stood up, swaying his hips to the song, the song was carrying his body, there were so many feelings he was trying to convey to Sonny. Sonny stood before him, and rested his hands on each of Will's shoulders and whispered, ** _"I understand. I love you too. Let's go home."_**

Will's eyes began to water, for the first time in his life, someone had told him that they loved him, and he was sure they ment it.

That night, no words were said, just a melting of hearts, hands, souls, and bodies. As the two lovers found their way to discovering their feelings for each other, the world became a better place for these two lonely souls. Today was the beginning, and Sonny would always know where Will was... in his heart.


End file.
